Talk:Master Xehanort
I really don't think that his spirit went on to Terra and then Terra then lost his memory and ended up in Radiant Garden, where all he could remember was his possessor's name. It makes no sense that he has a Nobody and a Heartless yet he still appears in Kh2 final mix, i would belive that his apprentice would most likely be him Saxor 06:35, 2 October 2008 (UTC) This is just a crazy probably not true theory. Maybe Master Xehanort is Xehanort's Unbirth. Think about it, the main antagonist in KH 1 and 2 were the leader and the same thing as the enemy force: Ansem=Heartless, Xemnas=Nobody. So it only makes sense that Master Xehanort=Unbirth. But it's just a theory.--Vatek 12:54, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I think this is a really confusing theory . An unbirth can only be created AFTER the death of a nobody and a heartless, because of this, MX can't be an unbirth, because xehanort is only defeated After KH 1 and 2. Then again, MX can be an unbirth. he spoke somewhat of how darkness wasn't the right path for him and how he didn't wan't ven to make his " mistake" It's possible MX was consummed by darkness, and became a heartless and a nobody, these in turn could have been defeated, (Birth by sleep sequels anyone?)creating MX, who kept his personality as a heartless, nobody, and now an unbirth.-- 22:55, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Name Perhaps an irrelevant detail, but I'm wondering, is "Master" part of his name, or is it just his title/rank? Drake Clawfang 18:43, 10 February 2009 (UTC) It's a title but keep it there to avoid confusion with the other Xehanort Xehanort are we really sure how old he is?(He might shave his head and just likes a goatee) Nomura screwed it again? Hold on, the guy says those who wield the darkness can't use the Keyblade yet: Xehanort, Terra and Riku clearly use them despite this....so....what's goin' on? D: Kaihedgie 00:34, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Exactly what I was thinkin'. In addition, you can't really call the 'Dark Keyblade' a false Keyblade, or the ones wielded by Terra, Aqua and Ven for that matter. Just because they don't have a Keychain, doesn't mean anything. The Dark Keyblade, despite lackin' such a device, still functions like any other Keyblade would: unlocking hearts and gateways to other worlds. Kaihedgie 02:10, 7 May 2009 (UTC) MX doesn't say they aren't Capable of wielding the keyblade just that they aren't "Qualified" to. In other words, he's prejudiced. "we don't hate it it's just kinda...Scary.But the world's made of light and Darkness,you can't have one without the other;Cause Darkness is half of Everything. sorta makes ya wonder why we are scared of the dark. "It's because of who's lurking inside it." Just as Dark is not Evil, so can Light is not Good. the phrases "Knight Templar" or "Well-intentioned Extremist" come to mind "Light and Darkness are mear elements, only good or evil when weilded by those with good or evil hearts." True, no? In my opinion, it appears that the only "qualification" you need is a sufficiently strong heart, so long as your heart remains strong, your keyblade will stay with you, even, in some cases, a keyblade will form from your own sword if your heart's strong enough, like Riku's soul eater/way to dawn, and, even if your heart isn't in your body, the keyblade will still let you use it I.E. Roxas, Xion, heck, I bet Namine could also have weilded a keyblade, given that Kiari can. NobodiewithaHeart In response to the comment immediately above, Roxas could only wield a Keyblade because he SPOILERS contained the remains of Ventus' heart/END SPOILERS. Xion is a copy of Roxas, and can therefore wield his Keyblade. And to clarify, there are three varieties of the Keyblade: WARNING SPOILERS 1. The whole and the two halves of the Ki-blade. This/these are the Keyblade(s) used by Sora (Kingdom Key -The 'kingdom' being...well, that should be obvious), King Mickey's Keyblade chronologically after BIrth by sleep (Kingdom Key D.), And the combined 'Ki-blade' wielded by Vanitas in the conclusion of Ven's Scenario (and technically, Aqua's as well) in Birth By Sleep. 2. The Keyblade of people's hearts, which can unlock Kingdom Hearts, as can the Ki-blade. This is the dark Keyblade made from the princesses' hearts. 3. The Keyblade of a person's heart, which will manifest itself from their own heart if the person has sufficient strength of heart. These are the Keyblades used by everyone save Sora, Mickey after BBS (his original Keyblade is the Star Seeker), and Vanitas when he battles Ven in their awakening (he otherwise uses a finned keyblade with two eyes on the blade and hilt). -Xabrin Master Xehanort's "Mistake" In the TGS2008 trailer for Birth By Sleep MX says "Use your power to defeat the darkness. And correct my mistake!". Does anyone have any idea what his "mistake" was? probably his apprentice falling into darkness. Joe Keyblade, your theory was scary close to being correct. Random Shoe Resemblance did anyone notice that MX has the exact same shoes/boots as the organization members, probably where the organization actually got the from. Similarities I found this picture that shows the similarities between Master Xehanort and Xehanort's heartless: Are they the same person or something? User:Ninabean822 Speculation New Screenshot A recent scanhttp://img7.imageshack.us/img7/6356/bbvjump101709p1.jpg has a full body in-game screenshot of master xehanort maybe that would be a better picture for this article. I have provided a better picture but Yer Mom is reverting it. --Black Summers 21:26, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ... right, so you'd prefer a side-face shot over a full body shot? --Black Summers 21:31, October 20, 2009 (UTC) That's quite humorous. --Black Summers 21:33, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Don't rever the edit please. The image you uploaded is a bad quality one. We'll stick to the artwork until a better scan comes around. -- 21:38, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Right, next time i'll try and find one with dynamic lighting and in HD. --Black Summers 21:38, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Well at least the new one is alright.--Masgrande 07:12, October 23, 2009 (UTC) MX's Clothes Speculation master xehanort boss battle video of master xehanort boss battle with terra where he uses his own keyblade to release his heart and transorm terra into xehanort and after that terra's armour gets a will of his own. and after that the armour fights terra/xehanort thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Main antagonist It seemed Master Xehanort and Xehanort are the same but Master Xehanort stole Terra's body and become the Xehanort 9-10 years later. So are you going to merge Master Xehanort and Xehanort togther? --Cococrash11 22:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Home World? The Hell? :Forgive me for asking, but do you have a source? Someone went and changed it without verifying that it was actually correct, and now it is locked that way.--Otherarrow 09:31, January 18, 2010 (UTC) The Xehanort Reports in the game make mention of Master Xehanort sending Ven to his home to rest and recover the light in his heart, and this has been interpreted as when Ven is streaking down to the islands in the BBS intro. MX also makes reference to leaving while standing on a beach in his world, which is a pretty explicit reference when you consider that sort of visual has been used a lot in KH. Doreiku Kuroofangu 11:44, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Wait a second wheres the proof that man and Master Xehanort are the same? I mean Riku didn't said in what year that the myteroius man leave? --Cococrash11 05:56, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Sure looks like a younger (Master) Xehanort. Here's the scene - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yGqehqfm0A. As Riku stands there, Terra sees the guy Riku mentions as Riku himself, then Riku turns and looks like his KH2 self, and finally he looks like young Riku again. Doreiku Kuroofangu 03:27, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers (merge) I'm not saying do it right now, because it would be a pretty massive spoiler just to do it, but do we want to consider eventually merging this with Xehanort's page? I've watched a couple BBS vids, and it's obvious that his name is simply Xehanort, as other characters refer to him without the title. So do we keep the page "Master Xehanort" for now and move/merge it to another location later, leave it here for good, or what? Doreiku Kuroofangu 02:21, January 23, 2010 (UTC) BBS Template Master Xehanort's power it's confirmed that he also very skillful in ice and lightning magic, shown by attacking using homing dark-ice spell. he also uses dark-lightning magic. also, he is able to raise the ground as a pillar for attacking. as for his battle stance, it's the same as vanitas' since vanitas is his apprentice 17master 16:08, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :And.......so? His battle stance is different from Vanitas', at least in the vid I saw where he is fought. Doreiku Kuroofangu 05:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Hometown? There's a lot we could add to the page, that included. Doreiku Kuroofangu 18:27, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Main Antagonists Can someone add Master Xehanort and Vanitas to the list of main antagonists under Universe of Kingdom Hearts